Luckiest Woman Alive
by Hall1990
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun are getting married! That's it, it's just about the wedding...:  ENJOY!


Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. It's nothing to special, just something I thought of when I was thinking about how much I LOVE weddings is all…

Disclaimer: I own everything… except these characters… That's right, you don't realize it, but I actually own everything you have… O.o… Just kidding… Or am I? No, but really I am…

**Luckiest Woman Alive**

Cagalli sat in a chair in the upper room of her house. Her white dress flowed over the edges of the chair beautifully, and a mirror sat in front of her. She stared at her reflection, she was almost unrecognizable. A veil covered her shoulder length blonde hair; the veil was pulled back away from her face. She carefully examined her make-up, applied enough to bring out her eyes and lips. Her bangs were pinned back away from her face, and her hair was curled. It wasn't intense curls, more like gentle curls. She looked so different; she almost didn't believe it was her. Her attendant came in and told her it was time. Slowly she stood as the attendant grabbed the back of her dress so it didn't get caught on the chair. Her dress was long, and of course white. Her dress was strapless, it was fitted at the top, and flowed out at the bottom, more in the back. Near her hip there was a decoration on the dress that pulled the fabric to create lines in the material. Her shoes were white…converse. That was the deal. If she had to wear a dress, then she got to wear comfortable footwear.

She could hear the chattering of the people downstairs, waiting for her arrival. As Cagalli approached the top of the stairs everyone in the room below silenced. She looked around the room until her eyes found the man she was looking for. There he was, wearing a black tux, without the silly bowtie. That was another thing she demanded, was that he not wear the bowtie. His hair fell naturally just below his chin, a boyish grin painted on his face. His eyes told her that he was in awe of her beauty; noticing this she blushed. When she finally reached him, he took her hand and whispered in her ear, her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red before she slapped his arm playfully. He just grinned. Then he guided her out the double doors into the limo that waited to take them to the church.

Athrun helped her into the limo first before getting in. The driver closed the door, and got into the driver seat. The car slowly started to move forward. They drove down the rounded driveway, with beautiful flowers of every colour and size in the gardens surrounding the driveway. Cagalli looked at the sky; the perfect day for a wedding. The sun shined brightly and the clouds were pure white.

"Ahem"

Cagalli turned her attention to her soon to be husband.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Nothing." He said.

"…What? Nothing? Why are you so strange?" She asked, more to herself then him.

He just stared at her, a genuine smile on his face. She couldn't help but return the smile. He was so attractive, how did she end up marrying him? He was to good for her, she knew, but he still loved her. How could she turn away someone who begged her to take him back?

_Flashback_

"_Cagalli, I know I messed up, but I'd be willing to work for the rest of my life to win back your trust. Please." Athrun would do anything for her. He felt stupid for losing himself in the last war. Why did he leave her? He couldn't remember. _

"_Athrun…I…" She couldn't finish her sentence, more like, she didn't know how to finish. She couldn't let him keep taking all the blame for his leaving; she played a big role in that too. She wanted to say "Athrun, I do trust you, stop blaming yourself", but she couldn't. Her words kept getting stuck in the back of her throat._

"_Cagalli, please say something…" Athrun whispered. His voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear it. _

"_I don't know what to say…I…Athrun" She felt stupid for stumbling over her words._

"_I'm sorry..." She said quickly. _

"_Athrun, we're both to blame for what happened, so let's just stop worrying about it, okay?" She asked gently._

"_Uh..um…Su-Sure…" Athrun was taken aback by what she said. Was she saying it was okay for him to come back? That she would trust him again?_

_She smiled at him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her. Cagalli hugged him back. Joy filled her as she stay locked in his embrace. How could she say no to this man, who was willing to do anything for her? She couldn't. _

_Months later, after a small gathering of friends and family, Athrun had took her out into the garden. The moon shone brightly illuminating their path. It was there surrounded by roses, daffodils, and lilies, he got down on one knee and asked the question she had been dying to hear. _

"_Cagalli… Will you marry me?"_

_And of course she said yes. _

_End flashback_

Now she sat, next to the man of her dreams, wearing a white gown on her way to the church to marry this beautiful man. This day was perfect, it was everything she had dreamed. She praised God for giving her today, and for giving her Athrun.

"You look beautiful Cagalli." She looked over at Athrun, and smiled.

"Thank-you. You look much better without the bowtie…"

He laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

She remembered almost marrying Yuna, and how he had critized her for not having her hair right, and for not being polite. What a jerk. Athrun loved everything about her, she didn't need to act a certain way, or be someone else for him. He loved her just as she was.

Athrun was ecstatic. Cagalli, the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world had agreed to marry him. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful and he got to spend forever with her. He was the luckiest man alive.

The limo soon pulled up to the church, and the pair got out and made their way to the altar. The church was an outdoor church, with no roof, but a high beige stone tablet altar. There were chairs lined up in rows with an aisle down the middle leading to the steps of the altar. The aisle was decorated with flowers and white cloth that hung on the outside of the chairs. Lilies were placed on the steps of the altar, and red roses were placed on the top stairs of the altar to signify the love, courage and passion that represented both Athrun and Cagalli so well. Athrun walked down the aisle first, followed by the maid of honor and brides' maid; Cagalli waited for Kira to take her arm and guide her down the aisle to the altar where her future husband stood. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she realized how happy she truly was.

"I do"

"I do"

And with those words said by each of them, they sealed their vows with a chaste kiss. Everyone applauded, which made Cagalli feel a bit awkward (A/N: Can we be honest guys? Everyone clapping after you kiss… it's kinda weird right?). The reception went by quick with speeches being made by Kira, who was also the best man; Lacus, the maid of honor and Miriallia, the brides' maid. Cagalli and Athrun shared their first dance as a couple to the acoustic version of The Way You Are by Bruno Mars (A/N: I just love that song haha). After all the wedding festivities took place and the cake was all gone, Athrun and Cagalli made their way to their new home by the ocean where they lived for the rest of their married lives.

_Flash forward about 10 months or so_

Cagalli laid sprawled out on the couch, while Athrun dealt with their brand new crying babies. Cagalli had been up all night with them feeding, so he Athrun thought she should rest. He looked over at his passed out wife, then looked at the two babies in front on him. One had dark hair and emerald eyes; the other had light hair and golden eyes. They had named their dark haired baby girl Kana and their light haired baby boy Hunter.

Athrun had just finished putting the babies down for a nap and decided to go sit down and relax on the balcony (of course he brought the baby monitor with him…). Soon after he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Good morning" Athrun said cheerfully

"Mmm" Was the only reply he received

"Hungry?"

"Mmmhmm"

"I'll make breakfast, sit down and relax okay?"

She was more than happy to do that. Cagalli thought about her two beautiful children sound asleep upstairs, and looked through the large balcony window to the kitchen where Athrun was making her breakfast.

"Yep, I am definitely the luckiest woman alive." She said to herself.

**The End.**

Hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know of any improvements I can make. Thanks for reading .


End file.
